Paris, Here We Come!
by Princess Hermione1
Summary: *~Chapter 5 uploaded!!!~* H/H, D/G, and R/L pairings. The gang goes to Paris for the summer??? Do they find romance there??? Or do they find hate??? Also including, snails for dinner, and funny french people!!! Please R/R!!!
1. A letter, little seductions, and a food ...

Title: Paris, Here We Come! Summary: Harry Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, and Ginny are all going to Paris during their 7th year summer (in Ginny's case 6th year). What they find there is romance, funny French people, and snails and frogs for dinner (don't ask!). And also, will Hermione and Harry will able to tell each other that they love each other? Will Lavender reject Ron (and go out with another French boy)? And will Ron be able to like Draco as a friend and accept him and Ginny? If not, what will happen??? Genre: Romance/Humor, and might have some horror in it.but depends on how I make it. Pairings: H/H, R/L, and D/G Rating: PG-13 at first, but later will be R. Disclaimer: All the characters in this Harry Potter Fanfic do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K Rowling, the lovely writer, and the person who won't tell us when the 5th book is coming out. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. (And I don't own anything in this story) A/N: I am so sorry, but I had to get rid of the story, because it kept on messing up, but here I am again, so please review!!! Anyway, this is my first Fanfic, and I want your honest opinion. You can flame me or say this is a nice story. I don't really care, but all I really want is the truth, so I'll know if I should continue this story. Thank you!!! Don't forget!!! R/R!!! A/N 2: these are thoughts and these are flashbacks or dreams On with the story!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: A letter, little seductions, and a food fight  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's your summer? Are the Dursley's being mean to you and are they still being idiots? Don't worry. Guess where you, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and I are going? We are going to Paris! So is Malfoy, but don't worry about him because Ginny is going to be with him so we can ignore Malfoy. But I swear, if Malfoy lays one finger on her, I'll crush his body and beat him up. Well anyway, you might know that Lavender is coming because we are dating, and I invited Hermione with us because she's our best friend. Well owl me back with Pidweigion. How is Sirius? Owl me back!  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry smiled. He couldn't believe that he was going to Paris, city of love, with his friends, and with Hermione, the one person that he loved. Wait a minute! Did you say that you loved Hermione? She's your best friend! You can't say that! Harry's thoughts were interrupted when his Uncle Dursley yelled his name downstairs. I might as well go downstairs and do the work. So Harry walked downstairs and he was greeted with Uncle Dursley standing right in front of the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know what you were supposed to do an hour ago? You were supposed to clean the dishes and mow the lawn!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Okay I'll do that, but first, can I go to Paris this summer, with my friends? I'll be away from you this summer. The whole summer. And since I'm not coming back next summer, I will never have to see you again." Said Harry.  
  
"Let me think about that.no! You can't go! I want you to work for us! I own you and you are not leaving this house with that bunch of 'freaks' that you call 'friends!' "  
  
"WHAT! YOU DON'T OWN ME! NOBODY OWNS ME! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO WHAT YOU SAID, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM GOING TO PARIS THIS SUMMER WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" yelled Harry.  
  
"UNDER MY DEAD BODY! GO UP TO YOUR ROOM! AND NO LUNCH AND DINNER TONIGHT! NO, CROSS THAT OUT! NO FOOD FOR THREE DAYS! THAT WILL TEACH YOU!"  
  
Harry didn't want to argue anymore so he went to his room and owl Ron to tell him that he was coming to his house, that night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey mom! Harry is coming tonight at our house!" yelled Ron. He was in his bedroom with Lavender. Hermione wouldn't be coming until dinner, so they were by themselves. Oh, and Draco was with Ginny. Not in their room (thank God), or else Ron would be spying on them every minute or so, and that would have gotten Ginny mad and Draco and Ron in a fight. And nobody wanted them to fight since Ron's parents accepted Draco, and Draco thought they were nice. All of his brothers accepted their dating, and Ron was the only reason who didn't except it because well, he didn't have a good reason. Well what was the point? It was his enemy. And Ron didn't want to like him. Well Ron push all those thoughts back to his head, and started concentrating on Lavender again.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Lavender. "Why don't you be friends with Draco? He's really nice once you get to know him."  
  
"No Lavender. I don't like him at all. I never did and I never will."  
  
"And why don't you like Draco?"  
  
"Well because-. Well, um, uh. I don't know!"  
  
"Well Ron, you do have to have a good reason for not liking him. You can't just hate him because you just do."  
  
"I know, I know Lavender. I should try to be friends with that gi-. I mean with Malfoy. I'll try to be friends for him for you and everybody else who likes him."  
  
"Okay! That's a good start! Well anyway, I wanted to know when Hermione was coming."  
  
"She isn't coming until dinner and the same thing with Harry." Replied Ron.  
  
"Oh. Well Harry will be happy when he sees Hermione again, don't you think? So is Hermione. I mean she said that she likes Harry a lot. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! You know, pretend that you didn't hear me say that! Okay?" said Lavender.  
  
"Too late Lavender. So Hermione has a crush on Harry? How come she never told me that? I'm one of her best friends! Hell! I was even best friends longer than you have been with her! Why did she tell you, without telling me!" yelled out Ron.  
  
"Ron, calm down. The only reason she told me before you was because I am a girl. She can tell me things that I wouldn't make fun of her for that, like you would." Said Lavender.  
  
"Oh. Well I understand that, but I wouldn't make fun of her."  
  
Lavender was going to say something, but got interrupted, by Mrs. Weasley yelling that lunch was ready, and that made Ron go crazy and he ran down immediately to the kitchen to be the first one to eat it. Boys will be boys, as in that Ron will always love food before me. Sighed Lavender. She then went downstairs and decided to eat also. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Ron was eating his lunch, Ginny and Draco were outside having lunch under a tree. They were both feeding each other and kissing each other. They were acting like, well you know how couples act when they are all in love and stuff.  
  
"Draco, I'm really proud of you of being nice to my brothers and my parents and to also Hermione, Harry , and Lavender. But Ron, well he's a little stubborn." Said Ginny.  
  
"A little stubborn? Why don't you try a lot?" said Draco. "I'm really trying to be nice to him, but whenever I try, he always ends up yelling at me, and we always end up fighting until we both have bloody noses. Look Ginny, I'm really trying, and I'll try as hard as I can. Okay?"  
  
"I know Draco. Do you want me to talk to Ron about you two?"  
  
"No Ginny. Let Ron have some time so that he can cool down and he'll eventually come to his senses and Ron and I will become friends."  
  
"Okay. I agree with that part. Well anyways, you got something on your nose.let me get it out for you." And she kissed him on the nose.  
  
She pulled back, But Draco caught her lips, and he started kissing her. His tongue started roaming around her mouth and his hands touching her breast. And then (since she was wearing a skirt; a short one) the hand that use to be on his breast, went between her thighs. She moaned a little and Draco pulled his hand away, teasingly.  
  
Ginny pulled out of the kiss, and asked "Draco, how come you put your hand away, when your hand, well you know, when I started moaning, you took your hand away. Why?"  
  
"You liked it?" said Draco, acting innocent. "Did you like it when I did this?" And he put his hand between her thighs, and she moaned.  
  
"Draco, we have to have sex. And you know when we do it, I'll act all sexy and you will get so aroused with me that, you will want me to come inside of you. And then you will be controlling over and then I will beg you to go inside of me, and when you do, I will ask for you to go harder and harder and you will. Oh and Draco?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah?" said Draco, who was very arousal right now with Ginny.  
  
"Your dick is pointing up. You sure want it bad!"  
  
"It is?" said Draco, and he looked down and he saw his dick pointing upward, and he blushed. "I'll get you for this Ginny!" And for the rest of the time they ran away from each other, until they were both were very tired. They were both on the ground and then he put his arms around her, who was on top of him, and they were facing each other and looking at each other lovingly.  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Ginny." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That evening, Harry was in his bedroom looking over the things that he had to bring with him. He knew that he couldn't fly to the Burrow, so he would have to take The Knight Bus. Right after he washed the dishes, he checked everything that he needed, because he wasn't going to come back to the Dursley's ever again, since after he graduated, he would live in an apartment in the wizarding world.  
  
Well it looks like I have everything, so I might as well leave the house. But then he realized he couldn't because the Dursley's were downstairs, and they were watching TV. He looked at the clock right next to him, and he noticed that he had an half and hour before he could officially leave. So, he waited, and waited, and waited. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the burrow, Ron was waiting for Hermione and Harry. He was waiting for them, and so was Lavender, who was right next to him on the couch, also waiting. Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud bang! They looked at the fireplace, and their stood Hermione, with all her things. "Hello," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" said Lavender standing up and hugging her "best" friend.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How have you been?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, I've been great! So, uh where's Harry?" said Hermione, looking around the room for him.  
  
"Well, he's not here. But don't worry, your Romeo will come." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ron! Who told you that I liked Harry!" said Hermione who was blushing really bad, and if looks could kill, it looked like that Hermione was about to kill Ron. Ron himself was looking kind of scared also.  
  
"Hermione, please don't get mad at him. I accidentally let it slipped it out this afternoon when I was talking to him. I'm really sorry. And I think that Ron should have the right to know because he is your best friend," Said Lavender.  
  
Hermione looked calm for a while, and then said, "That's okay, Lav, I understand. You are right. Ron should have the right to know that I have a crush on Harry. Sorry Ron that I didn't tell you before. I thought that you would make fun of me."  
  
"Moine', I would never make fun of you. You are my best friend, and I never make fun of my best friends. Okay, cross that off. I do make of Harry when he hits his head against the head board, when he wakes up in the morning, but that's about it. No, wait there was this other time when I-" said Ron who got interrupted.  
  
"Okay, okay Ron! We get the point. Oh and Ron?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hermione grabbed his ear and said, "Never ever call me Moine' again, okay? Or else." Said Hermione, and she let go of his ear, and he was holding onto his ear since he was in pain, and then Hermione said again, "So. What's for dinner?"  
  
Lavender ended up laughing and so did Hermione, and they both end up rolling on the floor laughing so hard, that they had to clutch their stomachs. Ron was looking at them and was giving them both death glares. "Girls," said Ron, leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Draco was in Ginny's room. They were lying down on Ginny's bed and just doing nothing. All of a sudden, Draco's lips founded Ginny's and they both started kissing. Draco wanted to see Ginny without her clothes. Holy shit! Thought Draco.  
  
Ginny realized that Draco wasn't kissing back. "Draco? What's the matter?"  
  
"Ginny, I know this is going to sound perverted, but I have to see you naked. And please, don't slap me on the face!"  
  
Ginny wasn't frowning or smiling. She was giving a seductive smile. This got Draco really hyped up. "Dammit!"  
  
"Oh Draco! Don't worry! You'll get what you want! Eventually."  
  
"When do you mean eventually? I won't get my little treat today?"  
  
"Oh Draco. You'll get your present. Just not tonight. Let's go downstairs and wait for Harry and Hermione to come."  
  
"Okay," said Draco, and the both of them went downstairs to wait for Harry and Hermione.  
  
Half and hour later, Harry was ready to leave. He waited until the Dursley's went to their rooms and decided to go down then. When all of that was done, Harry went downstairs and he opened the door and walked down the lane and then turned around and looked at the house, that he lived for seventeen years. Harry knew that he wasn't going to miss the place. So, he turned around and ended up walking down the street. Then he stopped and realized that he didn't have to walk all the way down the street, since Voldemort and his supporters were all dead, and Harry was thankful for that. So he got his wand out of his pocket and yelled out the spell that the Knight Bus would come. Within a second, the bus came with a loud "pop!'´ The doors opened, and Harry saw Stan, the Knight Bus driver. "Hey Harry! Or is it Neville? Come on in!" said Stan.  
  
As Harry came inside with his things, he replied, "It's me Harry, and thanks for coming."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry! How's it been? And by the way you're welcome!"  
  
"I'm alright, but I need to get out of here, and how are you?"  
  
"I'm great Harry! Where do you need to go?"  
  
"To the Burrow please."  
  
"Then the Burrow it is. Hey Doug (I don't know his name)! Will you show Harry where he'll be staying?"  
  
"Sure. Come in here Harry!" Harry followed Doug, until they reach a place where nobody was staying. "Do you want anything? You know you'll have to pay, if you-"  
  
"No that's okay, Doug. Thanks anyway," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." And then Doug left. All of a sudden, Harry was thrown back onto a bed. Then he realized that the bus was moving again. Harry decided to sleep, before he officially was at the Burrow. Once Harry hit his head on the pillow, he immediately fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"That was good food, Ron," said Hermione after her dinner with Ron and Lavender.  
  
"I have to agree with Hermione on that part. It was great! I never knew that you could cook Ron!" Said Lavender.  
  
"Well uh, thanks! My mom taught me a little last year. I told her that I would make dinner tonight since Harry and Hermione were coming tonight. Yep, I made it. My mom even reckons that I'm probably the best cooker in the Weasley family!"  
  
"Ron you made this?" said Hermione.  
  
"Ron made what?" said Ginny who came walking in the room with Draco right behind her.  
  
"Ron made this delicious meal!"  
  
"Ron! Ha! Like he can ever cook!" said Draco laughing. Ginny was trying hard not to laugh. But then Ginny couldn't help it, so she started laughing and Draco was laughing also.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh Hermione! Ron didn't make dinner! My mom did! He tried too, but he almost blew up the kitchen!"  
  
"Your mom made this dinner! I thought you told us you did! Why you little-" said Lavender who got interrupted by Hermione throwing spaghetti at him.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ron. "I'll get you for that!" Ron picked up a handful of spaghetti, and threw it at Hermione, but missed because she ducked down, and it hit Ginny, all over the face. Now Draco was laughing harder then ever. Ginny was so mad, that she took a handful of spaghetti from Lavender's plate, and threw it at Draco.  
  
"HEY! FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Draco. All of a sudden, their was a blur of food going around the room. Fred and George came downstairs to see what the racket was. They decided to join in the fun.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why are having a food fight?" came in a voice. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Draco turned around with spaghetti in their hands, and threw it all at once at Harry. Now Harry's face was covered with spaghetti and sauce. "Okay, uh, that was nice. So. what's for dinner?"  
  
"What you have in you on your face!" yelled out Fred. Everybody ended up laughing.  
  
  
  
A/N- How was the first chapter, of my first story, of my first Fanfic? Was it good, great, fair, poor, or bad. You decide! Here is the rating scale you should use:  
  
One as lowest the highest and ten being the highest.  
  
Or.  
  
Use the system of: alright, good fair, poor, bad, or horrible.  
  
Please tell me!!! I need to know if I should continue this story or not!!! Please, I said it before, and I' will say it again!!! Tell me the truth!!!! 


	2. A/N

Hey people!!! I'm sorry that I had to get rid of the old story of Paris Here We Come, but I had to since it was messing up every time. So since I lost all of my reviews, I want 5-10 reviews for the next chapter. If I don't get that many reviews, I won't continue, or I might. But it depends on what kind of mood I'm in.  
  
So if u want to read the rest of the story, REVIEW!!!  
  
~Princess Hermione~ 


	3. Tampons, Fight in a car, a Laughing Harr...

Title: Paris, Here We come! Summary: Harry Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, and Ginny are all going to Paris during their 7th year summer (in Ginny's case 6th year). What they find there is romance, funny French people, and snails and frogs for dinner (don't ask!). And also, will Hermione and Harry will able to tell each other that they love each other? Will Lavender reject Ron (and go out with another French boy)? And will Ron be able to like Draco as a friend and accept him and Ginny? If not, what will happen??? Genre: Romance/Humor, and might have some horror in it.but depends on how I make it. Pairings: H/H, R/L, and D/G Rating: PG-13 at first, but later will be R. Disclaimer: All the characters in this Harry Potter Fanfic do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K Rowling, the lovely writer, and the person who won't tell us when the 5th book is coming out. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. (And I don't own anything in this story) A/N- And if you have a problem with Harry ooc, then I advise you, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Tampons, Fight in a car, a Laughing Harry, and Accidents in the Plane  
  
The next morning, everybody woke up, took showers, and ate breakfast. After breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked everybody if they had their things with them. Everybody replied yes at first, until Lavender yelled that she forgot her shampoo. When she got her shampoo back, Hermione gasped and said that she forgot her book in Ginny's room. So she ran and got it. Ginny remembered that she forgot her make-up and also ran up. By the time they both came down, everybody was a little frustrated. Mr. Weasley asked again if everybody had everything. Everybody replied yes. So (in order) Mr. Weasley, Lavender, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron were leaving the house. But Ron left the line because he had to go to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was crying and holding Ginny very hard, because her "little girl" was growing up. When she was finishing hugging Ginny and all, she was looking for Ron, but then realized that he must be hiding because he didn't want to be embarrassed that his mom was hugging and kissing him. So she didn't worry because she was going to send an owl to him. So she decided to hug Ginny again. "Mom! You can stop now! Remember, you're coming to the airport with us?" said Ginny.  
  
"Oh yes sweetie! I forgot! I'm so sorry dear!"  
  
"That's okay mom."  
  
Once everybody was filed in the car and satisfied with their seats, Mr. Weasley left the driveway (he got a new car). When they were about to get on the highway, Lavender asked, "Where is Ron?"  
  
Once Ron was out of the house, he didn't see a car in the driveway. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"I thought he was with you," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"No he wasn't. When we were coming out of the house, Ron was last in line, and I didn't see him since then." Replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Then we might as well turn back and pick him up."  
  
So, once the Weasley's came back to the Burrow, they saw a very blushing Ron, who was looking very sorry. Ron got in the car and everybody was glaring at him, except for Lavender of course. Hermione poked him in the ribs and asked, "Ron you prick! You are going to make us late for the airport!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione," said Ron.  
  
"Ron why were you late coming out?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I had to go the bathroom," replied Ron.  
  
"Ewww! You didn't have to tell us that!" yelled out Draco with a nasty face on.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Malfoy! But Ginny asked me. What was I suppose to say, 'I needed to go to change my tampon?'"  
  
"RON!" yelled out Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.  
  
Harry was trying hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it, but started laughing really hard. "Harry what's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That Ron was going to say that he need tampons!" and he laughed more harder than before. Hermione slapped him on the head, but Harry couldn't stop laughing. Hermione started yelling and hitting Harry. While they were doing that, Ron was yelling and was about to kill Draco (if looks could kill), and Lavender was trying to separate them. While that was happening, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley started arguing with each other, because of embarrassing Ginny. Here are the little comments they were saying (or yelling) at each other:  
  
"Harry, shut up! It's not funny! What if you had PMS every month! You wouldn't be laughing like this right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but picturing Ron with tampons is hilarious!"  
  
"Hilarious? I call that sick and disgusting! Harry shut up!" Smack!  
  
"I'm going to get you Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut up Weasel! At least I'm not the one who had to go to the bathroom and put my 'tampons' on!"  
  
"I DON'T OWN A PAIR OF TAMPONS, SO SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ron! Draco! Will you both stop fighting! You are acting like pre-schoolers!"  
  
"SHUT UP LAVENDER!"  
  
"RON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!"  
  
"Oh. So now Weasley is telling his girlfriend to shut up! What next? Weasel's telling her that he's gay?"  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY! Lavender I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you too much! Please don't be mad at me!"  
  
"I'm never talking to you again!"  
  
"Ha ha! Poor Weasel!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Pow!  
  
"Mom! You embarrassed me so much back there! Draco was smirking at me! And he's my boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie!"  
  
"Mom! I'm almost turning 16! Can you please not hug me so hard and act like you're not going to see me ever again! I'm not a little girl anymore!"  
  
"Ginny! I know you are not! But I'm afraid that you will do something bad!"  
  
"Like what!"  
  
"Like having sex with Draco!"  
  
"MOM HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Did you ever make love with each other?"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"Answer my question! Did you ever make love with Draco?"  
  
"YES! I DID MAKE LOVE WITH DRACO! IS THAT A PROBLEM?"  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione stopped slapping and yelling at Harry. Harry stopped laughing. Draco and Ron stopped grabbing each other (to hurt one another), and Lavender stopped yelling at them, and the car stopped moving.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" everyone shouted except for Draco.  
  
"I MADE LOVE WITH DRACO. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? HE WAS PRETTY GOOD ALSO!"  
  
"GINNY!" yelled out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron was now glaring at Draco, and Draco was happy, but scared at the same time, if everybody turned against him. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!" yelled out Ron.  
  
"Well Weasel, she is my girlfriend, and I love her. Okay? Is that too hard to get that through your thick head?"  
  
"Draco," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You do know that I except you right?" Draco just nodded his head. "Well I didn't expect Ginny to lose her virginity at this age. I thought she would wait until, well you know. Until she got her married. And you know what? I'm not mad at her because she lost her virginity to you anymore. Because you know why?" Draco shook his head no. Ginny was afraid that he was going to disown her. "I know you are a great guy Draco. I know that you won't hurt my daughter in any way. I know you love her, and I know that she changed your life in a good way, and I'm proud of her. And I know that she loves you too. Very much. So.when am I going to become a grandfather?"  
  
"Dad!" said Ginny, who was very happy know because her dad wasn't angry at her, like she thought he would be.  
  
"I'm just kidding Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
And the rest of the way to the airport trip, was silent.  
  
  
  
"Okay. So here we are. We can't come through, so Molly and I hope you have a great trip to France." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Ginny? Can I have one more hug?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "Of course mom!" and she hugged her mom. Mrs. Weasley started crying again, after she let go of Ginny.  
  
"There, there, Molly. I think we should go before your mother doesn't let Ginny go to Paris. Have fun! And we will pick you up a week before school starts! Bye kids!"  
  
"Bye Mr. Weasley!" and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both started walking out of the place, and soon they were gone.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione. "This is where we have to go," she said pointing her finger through a place where people were sitting, talking, reading, or either sleeping.  
  
"Plane 162 will be boarding now. Plane 162 will be boarding now. Have you passports ready. Thank you." Said a voice over the icon.  
  
"We'll might as well go," said Hermione. So they left and waited in the line until their turn came. When they reached in the plane area, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, and Harry were excited, since they were never on a plane before. But the problem was that they were way too excited, that people started staring at them. "You guys!" Hermione hissed. "People are staring! Act normal!" and they tried. Harry and Hermione sat together. Ron and Lavender sat ahead of them, a seat, and Ginny and Draco sat behind them.  
  
"Whoa! I wonder what this button does!" said Draco.  
  
"Don't press that button!" yelled out Hermione. But it was too late.  
  
All of a sudden, his seat went backwards, and he saw an old lady, with a cane. "How dare you sunny!" and the old lady started whacking him with her cane. Now everybody was watching what was happening. Ginny was trying to help Draco, but couldn't because she didn't knew what button to press. Hermione couldn't get out of her seat because she was afraid. Harry was concerned, but trying hard not to laugh. Lavender and Ron turned around when they heard the racket, and Lavender had this horror face on, and Ron was laughing. Lavender was hitting Ron now, and Ron was now in danger. Finally a stewardess came and saved Draco's life. Ginny was so happy, that she hugged and kissed Draco and asked him over and over again if he was okay. He said he was fine, but it didn't look like he was, because he had bruises all over his arms and his face was bleeding a little. The stewardess said that she would bring somebody and they would get him bandaged him and all. When Hermione turned around again, she noticed that people were staring at Lavender and Ron since Lavender was smacking Ron. Hermione had to break up the two.  
  
Finally when all the things were covered up, she saw the people now staring at her. "There's nothing here to see! So go back to whatever you were doing!" yelled out Hermione. Everybody stopped looking and went back to their usual routine.  
  
A voice came on the icon to tell them that they had to fasten their seatbelts because they were leaving now. Everybody was following that rule, and once the plane was up and safely in the air, a nurse came and told Draco that she would fix up his wounds. So she did, and then she left. An half and hour later, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were sleeping. Hermione was watching TV on a seat that was right in front of her, and so was Lavender. Ron decided to watch TV himself also because he had nothing else to do. Since Ron wasn't familiar with muggle things, he didn't know how to control the voice system. I don't think I should ask Lavender because she's already mad at me, and Hermione would be already angry at me for no reason. I might as well try by myself. But Ron didn't have very good luck since he pushed the volume button all the way high. And he himself wasn't happy with the result because he started yelling. Like a girl. That made everybody in their section disturbed them. Everybody woke up also. Now, if Hermione had the most embarrassing moment in her life, this would be it, because now everybody was staring at them, like they were a bunch of freaks. Hermione wanted to yell so badly at Ron, and Ron was really embarrassed by the looks of his face. Again, Harry thought this was funny, so he started laughing again. Now Hermione was staring at him like he was some kind of freak. "Harry, quit laughing!"  
  
"I can't help it! It's so funny!"  
  
"Ugh! You're so pathetic! Ron press that button to make the volume go down. Lavender, quit hitting Ron. And Harry?  
  
"Yes 'Moine?"  
  
"Never giggle again. That's really scary."  
  
"Um yes 'Moine, sorry."  
  
"That's okay Harry. Now let me go to sleep. Will you wake me up when we get to Paris?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry. So Hermione ended up falling asleep. On Harry's shoulder. Harry was looking down at her, like an angel. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. She looks like an angel. And with Harry's final thought, he too fell asleep on Hermione's head.  
  
  
  
Harry was on a beach walking with Hermione, along the seashore. Hermione was wearing a bikini, that was red and Harry was bathing suit bottoms and they were both walking hand in hand down the shore. All of a sudden, they stopped and sat down and started staring at the sunset. Then they looked at each other. Harry started kissing Hermione on the lips and Hermione retaliated. All of a sudden, Harry laid Hermione down on the sand and he got on top of her, kissing her passionately. "Make love to me Harry!" said Hermione. And he did. He kissed her and went down to her neck and started kissing her down there. Then he saw the top of the bikini interfering with him, so he took that off, and he could see her breast. He started licking the breast, and heard Hermione moaned out his name. Then he started sucking her nipples. She was moaning louder that ever before. He went down to her stomach, to her belly button, and was now taking off her bathing suit bottom. Now she was moaning louder before.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Look over there! What are they doing?" yelled out a voice.  
  
Harry looked up and saw a little boy with his parents. "Nothing honey. Some very sick people. Let's leave before they do anything else!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" yelled out somebody in horror. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He heard screaming, and he looked behind him, and found out that Ginny was screaming and that her hands were over her ears. Draco was trying to calm her down, but couldn't. Harry didn't laugh this time, and Hermione was telling Ginny that everything would be alright. Finally, Ginny calmed down, and buried her head in Draco's chest and he started stroking her hair. Hermione turned back around and noticed that Ron was glaring at Draco. "Ron! Turn around! You can glare at him later!" said Hermione harshly. Harry was thinking about his dream. He decided to forget about it because he was in Paris, and he knew that his first day in Paris he didn't want to have anybody worrying about him. Once they were out of the plane and out of the airport, they were looking around everywhere. It was so big and beautiful!  
  
"Well mom said this was the motel we are supposed to go to. I think we should call a taxi to take us." Ginny said. "Um Hermione? Can you call a taxi for us, I never done it before?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione smiling. "TAXI!" yelled out Hermione. All of a sudden, ten taxis came to them. "Um, I think two taxis are enough." Eight of the taxis left then. "Okay. That was weird." Everybody else agreed silently.  
  
So, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went in one taxi (Lavender was still mad at Ron). And Lavender, Draco, and Ginny were in the other taxi. Hermione was sitting in the middle of her taxi. Harry was sitting on her right, and Ron was sitting on her left. Hermione told the driver where they were supposed to go, and after that the whole car ride was silent.  
  
A/N: I know that some of the characters were little of OOC. Especially Harry, then Hermione. But don't worry. And if I keep on continuing like that, it wouldn't matter because this is my story Anyway, please review.  
  
You see that pretty little button down there that says review, press that, and all of your dreams will come true. (Not really, but still, just press that button and review!!!) 


	4. A Sad Ron, Musings, a Very Embarrassed H...

Title: Paris, Here We come! Summary: Harry Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, and Ginny are all going to Paris during their 7th year summer (in Ginny's case 6th year). What they find there is romance, funny French people, and snails and frogs for dinner (don't ask!). And also, will Hermione and Harry will able to tell each other that they love each other? Will Lavender reject Ron (and go out with another French boy)? And will Ron be able to like Draco as a friend and accept him and Ginny? If not, what will happen??? Genre: Romance/ Humor, and might have some horror in it.but depends on how I make it. Pairings: H/H, R/L, and D/G Rating: PG-13 at first, but later will be R. Disclaimer: All the characters in this Harry Potter Fanfic do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K Rowling, the lovely writer, and the person who won't tell us when the 5th book is coming out. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. (And I don't own anything in this story) A/N- Ok, thank you for all of your reviews!!!  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: A Sad Ron, Musings, a Very Embarrassed Hermione, and A very interesting Dinner  
  
Once they reached their destination, they found out that it wasn't a hotel that they were supposed to stay in. It was a big luxurious house. It had three stories, with a balcony in the front. Harry guessed that there was a balcony in the back also. Once they were out of the car and the cab drivers were gone, they were still outside, walking to the house, staring at everything. Harry was so occupied by seeing the house, which he didn't know that there was a fountain, so he walked towards it, without realizing it and fell in. Everybody turned around and started laughing at him. Hermione came forward and helped him out of the fountain. "Thanks 'Moine," said Harry.  
  
Your welcome Harry," replied Hermione. They all got in the house and it was even bigger inside. They saw a table in the middle of the hallway and a bunch of red roses in a vase. On both sides there were stairs leading upstairs. On the right, there was a dining room (it looked like you could have a party in there). And on the left, there was a big living room. All of them were so awed. Ron and Ginny were also happy by the looks of their faces.  
  
"How can I help you?" said a vice.  
  
They all turned around and saw a butler guy in the front door. He looked very serious and had brown hair. "Um well, my friends and are spending the summer in Paris, and we were suppose to go here because this is the Royal Palace, isn't it?" asked Ron, who looked very nervous.  
  
The butler smiled and said, "Yes this is the Royal Palace. What is your name young boy?"  
  
"Um, my name is Ronald Weasley, but everybody calls me Ron."  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm Ron's best friend."  
  
"Mines Harry Potter. I'm also Ron's best friend."  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley. I'm Ron's younger sister."  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm her boyfriend," Said Draco pointing to Ginny. "And his enemy," said Draco pointing to Ron.  
  
"My name is Lavender Brown. And if you have a son, could I go out with him?"  
  
"Lavender! I thought we were an item!" said Ron, who was very angry and sad at the same time.  
  
"Well Ron, you did tell me to shut-up and you did embarrass us in the plane. Oh, and yeah. You scream like a girl. I want a man."  
  
That got Ron so upset. Draco wasn't smirking anymore, and looked pretty bad, Ginny was glaring at Ron because for telling Lavender to shut- up. Hermione was also angry for the same reason. Harry was angry at Lavender and Ron at the same time. But he was mostly mad at Lavender, for embarrassing and breaking up with him in front of everybody. Poor Ron. "Well um, do you want the tour of the house, or do you want to get settled in your rooms?" Asked the butler, who didn't want to be in their problems at this moment.  
  
"We want to find our rooms, since Harry here is dripping wet," said Draco. So the Butler led them up the stairs. They each got their own rooms. Lavender Hermione, and Ginny were on the right side of the stairs, and Ron, Harry, and Draco were on the left side. They all went in their rooms, and got ready for the tour of the house.  
  
Ron was when in his room, pretty sad right now because Lavender broke up with him, and saying that Ron wasn't "man enough" for her. Ron was so sad. He really liked her. Rom wished that he could roll over and just die because Lavender was mad at him. Ron could also tell that Hermione and Ginny were also mad at him. But then he could tell that Malfoy was pretty mad at Lavender for saying that, and so was Harry. Ron thought that they might take Lavender's side. He just didn't know what to do. With his final thought, he decided to change his clothes to get ready for the tour of the house. Why don't you win Lavender's heart again? Then she will notice how much she likes you. That's Ron decided to do.  
  
Poor kid. Thought Draco. He was in his room thinking of what just happened downstairs. He was supposed to be enemies with Ron, but he felt sorry for him, because Lavender broke up with him. He was mad at Lavender for breaking up Ron's heart. So this is my room, thought Draco, trying to push the negative thoughts away form his mind. And the bed is pretty big for me and Ginny. Draco! Get your mind out of the gutter! Why don't you do other things right now. Like getting ready? And that's what Draco did.  
  
Ginny was in her room, mad at Ron, for doing all those things to Lavender. She thought that her brother was better than that. But she was wrong. Ginny glanced at her bed. She noticed it was big for her and Draco to get in. Get your mind out of the gutter! And plus, you wont be doing that tonight. You'll be doing that tomorrow night. Thought Ginny with a little smile on her face, and then she decided to change her clothes, and she did.  
  
Lavender was in her room, happy that she broke up with Ron. He deserves it. Thought Lavender. The way he embarrassed us like that in the plane, and the way telling me to shut up. Now I heard a lot of times before that there were really cute French guys in Paris. I wonder if that's true. I'll have to go to a night club sometime this week. Right now just let me change my clothes, and be happy that I broke up with Ron and let me think of how those cute French guys will look like. But Lavender wasn't thinking about the French guys anymore. She thought of Ron, and didn't realize it herself.  
  
How the nerve of him to do that to Lavender! Thought Hermione who was in her room. Her room was connected to Lavender, and her bathroom was connected to Ginny's. She just changed her clothes, and were putting all of her other clothes in the drawers. Poor Ron though. Wait a minute! Don't poor Ron! He did embarrass us and he didn't say sorry for embarrassing us! She decided that she didn't want to think about all of this, since she was getting angry. I might as well see Harry. But she was in for a big surprise.  
  
Harry was in his room putting his clothes away. Poor Ron. I can't believe that Lavender would do that to him! And Ron really loves her! Wait a minute. Ron never said that he loved her. Maybe I should ask Ron if he just liked her, or did he love her. Harry started to take his clothes off until he was in his boxers. Damn! I don't know what to wear! Now I'm acting like a girl figuring out what to wear. Why don't just people give me a dress to wear, and I'll be better off. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his door opened, and saw a very red-faced Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god Harry! I didn't know that you were changing! I should have knocked. I'm sorry!" And then she closed the door. Harry was smiling now.  
  
He walked over to the door, and opened it and saw Hermione there, red faced. "You can come in."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you were changing, and all. I didn't want to-" Harry just grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, and closed the door. Hermione was now very embarrassed. She was in Harry's room. With Harry. In his boxers.  
  
"So Hermione. What do you think of my chest?" said Harry, with a big smile on his lips.  
  
Hermione was very embarrassed now. She didn't know what to say. "I um. Well I ." she kept on stuttering.  
  
Harry came up to her and whispered in her ear, "You know, you're welcome to stare at my chest anytime that you want."  
  
"I think I should go now. Bye!" And with that she left. Harry was happy what he did.  
  
By the time everybody was done with their things, they all went downstairs and for waited for each other. Finally Ron came down, and they started the tour of the house. "This is where the big events take place," he said. The room was connected to the living room. "This room over here is the big dining room where you will eat everyday." All of them were so amazed of the house. They started walking over to the back of the house, and ended up being in the kitchen. They saw chiefs cooking, and all. All of them were hungry. Ron tried to get one of the snacks, but his hand got smacked by the chief, and then the chief started talking in French. But to Harry, he seemed like he was cussing at Ron. But Ron didn't understand him, so he didn't worry that much, but thought that the chief was a physco. Then they went outside, and saw a big backyard. It was so beautiful! There, was a pool. "Whoa!" gasped Ginny.  
  
"Nice!" said Draco. Everybody started walking around the pool and was examining it. It had a diving board and a slide. Everybody was in awe. Draco was looking around, the back of the house, and all of a sudden, kept on walking backwards, and then he fell in a pool! It was so hilarious! He was yelling and laughing at the same time. By the time he came out, Ginny came over to him, and hugged him, and asked, "Are you okay? First the old lady, now this? What next? Falling off the Eiffel Tower?" Draco laughed as so did Ginny. Draco went back to his room to change his clothes, and then went downstairs with the others who were either talking or playing.  
  
"Dinner is ready," said the butler who came in the living room. So the kids followed him to the dining room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on one side, while Draco, Ginny, and Lavender sat on the other side. Ron was really hungry, and when the food came, he was the first person to leap out of his chair and grabbed the food, and stuffed it in his face. Everybody was looking at him like he was disgusting.  
  
"What? I'm really hungry! Hey! This taste really good! What is this called?"  
  
"Um Ron, you're eating um, snails." Said Hermione.  
  
"I don't believe you! Harry what am I eating?"  
  
"Um, Ron? I think 'Moine is right. You are eating snails." Ron's smile went to a frown, and he looked sick that he threw the food in his mouth all over Lavender's face, who was sitting across from him!  
  
Lavender shrieked so loudly, that Harry and Draco was laughing and covering up their ears at the same time. Ginny looked so horrified, because she got some of the food on her also. Hermione was so worried about Lavender and Ginny were both dirty because of Ron's spitting incident. Ron was so scared, that he kept on sputtering, "I'm s-ss-s-s-so-sorry, Lavender and Ginny!" Lavender and Ginny were so furious with Ron.  
  
Lavender got up, went over to Ron, and slapped him on the face, and then shouted, "I hate you! I hope you die and go to hell!" And then she left the room crying. Ginny was so furious also, but didn't slap or say anything to Ron. She just left the room.  
  
"' Moine?" said Ron meekly.  
  
"Oh, don't 'Moine me Ron! That was really disgusting what you did to Lavender and Ginny! And then she stood up, and shouted at Ron, "And don't ever call me 'Moine again!" and then slapped Ron on the face and then left the room.  
  
Harry and Draco kept on laughing. They looked at Ron and laughed even harder than before. Finally Harry spoke up, "We're sorry! But it's so funny! Come on and laugh what you did to Lavender! I mean it's not like you are dating anymore."  
  
"I agree with Harry. Come on! Admit it! It was funny! The look on Lavender's face! Ha!" said Draco, laughing.  
  
All of a sudden Ron started smiling and then started laughing with the both of them. "Maybe you guys are right. It is funny seeing the look of Lavender's face like that! And she isn't my girlfriend anymore, so who cares! So what do you guys want to eat?" All of them decided to eat turkey for dinner, and they did. After they ate, they laughed some more for what happened to Lavender, and Ron was happy. But at the bottom of his heart, he missed Lavender very much.  
  
"Thanks you guys for helping me getting this shit out of my face," said Lavender.  
  
"Yeah thanks Hermione. Without you, Lavender and I would have never gotten it out of our faces!"  
  
"You guys are welcome! But now I think I'm a little hungry. We have to eat something."  
  
"I agree with Hermione, but there is no way am I eating snails for dinner after what happened to my brother."  
  
"I agree with Ginny," said Lavender.  
  
"Okay. Maybe we can order something at McDonalds. They always have something good to eat." Said Hermione.  
  
"What's a McDonalds?" said Lavender with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! It's a fast food restaurant."  
  
"Oh, so what do they give you?" said Ginny.  
  
"Well it depends on what you order. You can order, a cheeseburger, ice cream, chicken nuggets, or a big Mac."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ginny and Hermione and Lavender followed her out of the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmm. That was good food, Hermione! We should come here more often!" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. It made me forget about my worries and musings of Ron." Said Lavender. Hermione and Ginny both stopped walking. "What? Uh oh. I mean I. I uh want to smash Ron in the head! Yeah! That's what I meant!"  
  
"No you didn't Lavender. You said that you were glad that we went out to eat, because you forgot to think about Ron. Didn't she say that Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah she did."  
  
Damn! Why can't Hermione not be smart for once and a while!? "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I still think of Ron. I mean he's so funny and fun to hang out with. And he's a good kisser and he is cute. Oh I miss him, and I love him, and all of the stuff about him."  
  
"Wait a minute! You love Ron? How come I never heard of this!" said Ginny very excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we all thought that you guys just 'liked' each other."  
  
"Well we do like each other. But he never told me that he loved me and I never told him that I loved him because, well because. I don't know why, but I wish I knew. I don't even think he loves me. I think he was using me."  
  
"Hey! Don't say that! Ron's a good guy, except for a couple of times, but still. He doesn't mean those things!"  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't mean those things babe!" said a voice.  
  
Lavender turned around and saw nothing, and then looked at Hermione and Ginny, and they were both scared and Lavender had this confuse look on her face. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's your dream boy!" and then he got out of the shadows and he looked like this eighteen year old guy. Behind him were two other boys his age, and they looked really dangerous. "Well I can tell that you have two friends with you. Maybe, my two friends here can fuck your friends while I fuck you. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds good." Said one of the guys. The other guy nodded.  
  
"Maybe, we could all go home and go to sleep?" said Ginny, very scared.  
  
"Maybe we can stay here and see how good you must be! What do you think?"  
  
"Uh? RUN!" yell at out Hermione. And Lavender and Ginny didn't need to be told twice. They were running very fast. "I think we have to split up because it would be easier for them if we ran all together. We'll meet each other at the house. Okay?"  
  
The other two just nodded and they ran separated. Hermione ran straight, Ginny ran to the right, and Lavender ran to the left. Ginny and Hermione had some luck, but Lavender didn't because the guy was too fast for her, and he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and whispered in a husky voice, "Well I caught you, and now here is my prize. I hope you are good!" Lavender was whimpering so hard that she was shaking a lot. The guy slapped her in the face, and yelled, "Quit moving bitch! Or else I am going to fuck you very hard! No screw that! I am going to fuck you hard! I hope you like it! And you better yell my name out, or else!"  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled out a voice.  
  
The guy turned around, and Lavender had this perfect view of the guy. He was tall (as Ron) and really handsome. Lavender gasped in awe. "Shut up bitch!"  
  
"Get your hands off of her! And she's not a bitch, and she's a very beautiful girl!" Lavender was so surprised! That complete stranger, who by no doubt was hot, called her beautiful! And even Ron never called her that!  
  
The guy let go of her and faced the stranger, "Fine then. Bring it on!" and they did. The guy and the stranger were facing each other, and turning around in circles. They both had their fists curled up to fight with each other. Then the stranger punched him in the eye and then the stomach, very quickly. Within ten seconds, the guy was on the ground groaning, muttering that they will pay for this.  
  
They stranger came over to Lavender and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Lavender looked up at him shyly, and smiled and said, "Yeah I am okay. Thanks for saving my ass back there."  
  
"That's what I do, if I like a girl."  
  
"You, you what?  
  
"I like you."  
  
"That's very sweet of you! Do you want to walk me home?" The boy agreed and the way home, they talked about things and stuff like that. When she got home, she found Ginny and Hermione, and she told them what happened and was about to tell him his name but then remembered that she didn't know his name. She asked and he replied that his name was Jason. Ginny and Hermione and said hi and then left, and then Jason asked if they could have lunch together. She said yes, and they would meet at the café, on 13th street. They said good night, and Jason kissed her on the cheek, and Lavender blushed. To her it was very special because nobody was watching. But she was wrong. Ron was upstairs, in his room, and he saw the whole thing.  
  
A/N: Dun, Dun Dun! What's going to happen next??? Yeah I know that Draco was OOC, but sorry! And I know this fic is under Harry and Hermione Romance, but don't worry!!! They'll be more of them, in the next chapter or so!!! And don't you think that Jason guy is going to fast??? I think he is, by the way he's acting!!! And will they meet the guy ever again? And if they do, where at??? Well again, I hoped you liked this chapter!!! Remember, 5- 10 reviews for the next chapter!!! If I don't get that many, I will stop the story. Remember, R/R!!! 


	5. A Jealous Ron, a Worried Draco, and a Ve...

Title: Paris, Here We Come! Summary: Harry Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Draco, and Ginny are all going to Paris during their 7th year summer (in Ginny's case 6th year). What they find there is romance, funny French people, and snails and frogs for dinner (don't ask!). And also, will Hermione and Harry will able to tell each other that they love each other? Will Lavender reject Ron (and go out with another French boy)? And will Ron be able to like Draco as a friend and accept him and Ginny? If not, what will happen??? Genre: Romance/Humor, and might have some horror in it.but depends on how I make it. Pairings: H/H, R/L, and D/G Rating: PG-13 at first, but later will be R. Disclaimer: All the characters in this Harry Potter Fanfic do not belong to me. They all belong to J.K Rowling, the lovely writer, and the person who won't tell us when the 5th book is coming out. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. (And I don't own anything in this story) A/N: Since ff.net won't let me do italics, this is very important. So u have to read this. 'This means thoughts and dreams'. So don't forget!  
  
Chapter 4: A Jealous Ron, a Worried Draco, and a Very Happy Harry  
  
The next morning, the whole gang woke up, got ready and ate breakfast. They all went to the big living room where they went yesterday night. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" said Harry.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "I wanted to go and see the museums and then probably the art museums."  
  
"Well, I wanted to take a boat ride and see the Eiffel Tower," said Ginny.  
  
"Okay, okay. We can each do our own things, but we have to have dinner somewhere together." Said Lavender.  
  
"What about lunch? Aren't you going to eat?" said Harry.  
  
"Well I have a date this afternoon with a boy I met yesterday night, and we were planning to have lunch together. I hope you guys don't care."  
  
"Oh we don't mind. Dinner sounds good with us." Said Hermione. So Lavender said thanks, and everybody got out of the house and out onto the front porch. Lavender would go and do some window shopping, while Draco and Ginny would go on the boat ride, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione would go to the museums. They got out of the front porch and walked to the gate, and separated and went their own way.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy that I finally get to go and see the museums!" exclaimed Hermione, She was jumping a lot, and she was getting a lot of stares from people.  
  
"Um, Hermione? Will you please quit jumping? People are staring at us!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh sorry!" said Hermione who was blushing.  
  
Harry chuckled, and they continued their way to the museums. They first went to an art museum and Hermione found everything excited. Harry was nodding to everything what Hermione was saying, and Ron was looking down acting very sad. "And this was made by Michelangelo." Said Hermione pointing to a sculpture. Harry was standing sleeping and Ron was looking down again. "You guys what's the matter?"  
  
"Uh what?" said Harry who woke up from his sleep. When he saw Hermione's angered face, Harry said, "Hermione lets go somewhere else. I think Ron needs some cheering up."  
  
"I agree," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ron lifting his head up.  
  
"Nothing, Ron. Nothing." Said Hermione. "Let's go somewhere else." And they walked out to the exit, and started wondering down the streets. As they were walking down the streets, Ron heard a familiar laugh. He stopped walking. "What's the matter Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Can you hear her laugh?" Hermione looked confused, and looked over at Harry. He also looked very confused.  
  
"Follow me," said Ron, and they did. They followed Ron, and he kept on mumbling things that either Harry or Hermione couldn't understand. Finally they turned to a corner, and they saw Lavender with her date. "Oh that little-"  
  
Harry quickly put his hand over Ron's mouth, to shut him up. They decided to go inside the café and spy on them in there. The two of them seemed like they were talking and, it seemed that the boy was flirting with Lavender because she was laughing and blushing every time. Ron was getting furious. He wanted to go over there and beat up the kid, and tell Lavender he was sorry for everything and what he was doing and all. But he didn't. The only thing that was restraining him to do so was because he didn't want to embarrass anybody. Especially Lavender since she was embarrassed enough by him, in the plane. Ron noticed that Harry and Hermione were talking. 'Isn't that cool? Harry and Hermione talking to each other. They look right for each other.' He was looking at them for a minute, and then turned his head to find his worst nightmare. Lavender and the guy were kissing.  
  
"Hmmm. Isn't this romantic Draco?" said Ginny, who was on the boat with Draco, and was in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." and he kissed her on the top of the forehead.  
  
"Draco, what's the matter," said Ginny turning around giving him a quizzical look. "You're acting weird. Tell me what's the matter."  
  
Draco looked away first, and then turned his head over again, and looked at Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, will u ever fall in love with somebody else, other than me???"  
  
"Draco, why do you think like that?" Of course not! I love you! I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Ok Ginny, I'm glad. So, when do you want to have sex?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What? I thought you wanted to do it when we were in Paris!"  
  
Ginny laughed a little, and then said, "It's not that I don't want to do it with you, because I do. But," her voice dropped to a whisper so that the boat driver couldn't hear. "I don't want to discuss our sex life out here in public. And yes I do want to do it in Paris. I was thinking about doing it tonight, right when we get home."  
  
"Hmmm. A little too fast aren't we?" said Draco who was teasing.  
  
"Well, I can tell you really want to do it since the look of your face, and when you look down, you can see something bulging out of your pants." Said Ginny who was laughing really hard now.  
  
Draco looked down, and quickly looked back up. He was really embarrassed. "Damn. You always know when that's happening." Said Draco, who had a little smile on his face.  
  
"Oh yes I do my little Dragon." And Ginny and Draco were making out all the way through the end of the boat ride.  
  
Ron wasn't the slightest bit happy when he found them making out. His mouth was opened, and he was about to yell. Hermione looked over and then looked back at Harry. She then looked over to Ron again, because she noticed something was wrong. "Harry, look at Ron. He seems surprise over something."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and followed Ron's gaze. Hermione followed Harry's and Ron's gaze, and was surprised on what she saw. Ron got back to reality. He stood up, walked over to the door, and pushed it opened and walked over to Lavender and Jason (he didn't knew that his name was Jason). When Harry realized that Ron was outside, and not with them anymore, he immediately told Hermione and the both of them went outside. When they were out there, Ron and Jason were facing each other, with Lavender in the middle. She was glaring at Ron, and Ron was pointing and yelling bad things about Jason. "You don't even know him!" yelled out Lavender.  
  
"I don't even need to know him! And why are you dating?"  
  
"Well let's see, maybe it's because we broke up with each other, and that I don't have any feelings for you anymore?"  
  
That got Ron so sad, but he didn't back down or anything. Instead he said, "What does this guy have that I don't?"  
  
"Everything," Lavender said. She turned back to Jason. "Come on Jason. We have better things to do." And with that they left.  
  
"Hey come on Ron. Don't worry about it. She'll come around with her senses." Said Harry  
  
"Yeah whatever. Just leave me alone. You guys can do whatever you want to do. I want to be by myself." And with that he walked out of the café.  
  
Once Ginny and Draco were out of the boat, they decided to walk around. They were talking to each other, until Ginny stopped dead on her tracks. "What's the matter? Said Draco.  
  
"It's that." Said Ginny. She was pointing her finger to something Draco overreacted quickly.  
  
Harry and Hermione were by themselves. "Well," said Hermione. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Umm. Maybe we can just walk around and talk."  
  
"Okay." Replied Hermione, and they walked and talked. They also teased each other. They decided to go and take a boat ride. And they did.  
  
During the ride, Harry asked, "Her 'Moine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come whenever Ron calls you 'Moine, you yell at him, but when I call you 'Moine, you don't say anything?"  
  
This was the time when Hermione couldn't answer a question. She didn't knew what to say. She just couldn't say, "Oh, because I have loved you ever since the end of forth year." No! She couldn't say that! If she did, she could never looked at Harry in the eyes ever again. "Well um, because, well-"but she got interrupted, by Harry because he put his mouth over hers and then all of a sudden she gave in, and they were making out.  
  
A/N: How did u like it? I know this chapter is kind of short than the others but I really don't feel like writing today. I know you guys want more, but I promise once I feel like writing longer stories, I will. I promise. Well I want at least 5- 10 reviews for the next chapter. Oh, and did I mention that I don't know what else to write in this story. So will you please give me suggestions to what I should write next in this story? It would help a lot! Thanks! And remember 5- 10 reviews for next chapter and suggestions for the next chapter. 


End file.
